


It Takes Time.

by Harpyy_Art



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Arm trans folk, Benreys thought process is a unique one, Cat dad Gordon, Gordon gets to shower, Gordon is a cat man, Guns, He/They pronouns for benrey, Hurt, In for the longhaul, Just gordon at the beginning, Multi, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE COWARDS WHO ARE TO NERVOUS TO LET PEOPLE BETA READ THIS!, Not A Game AU, Panic Attack, Single Dad Gordon, Slow Burn, Swearing, T/teen for cursing and general bullshitery, That frenrey will take a lot longer to form than the freelatta part, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trauma, blood mentions, general anxiety, general panic, lots of damn angst right now, sorry it’ll be a healing process folks, sunkist uses he/she pronouns theyre an immortal dog they have no real gender, tommy is here now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyy_Art/pseuds/Harpyy_Art
Summary: Gordon is free from the hellish week he just experienced, and he just wants a god damn break. Is that so much to ask? Apparently so.
Relationships: Benrey & Tommy Coolatta & Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Home [Gordon]

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first fic! I am not to fond of my writing style, but I want to share this with you all! I also didnt have anyone go over it so there are possibly some errors! Thank you for reading!]

Well wasn't that just the greatest fucking week of Gordons entire god damn life. He mocked himself as he dragged his sore body towards the general direction of his house. GMan was kind enough to rid him of the H.E.V suit before his trek back to his quiet, and normal home. Home hadn't ever sounded so sweet to him. Finally able to take a fucking break after what seemed like weeks stuck in the living hell known as Black Mesa. God damn that place. Damn it all to hell! He shook himself out of whatever was left of his shattered mental state. Spotting the entrance to his neighborhood he felt the tears of relief well in the corners of his eyes. Home, home, home. He was almost there, keep going Gordon. He felt himself up his pace as he soon made it to his place, and scrambling to the back to unlock the porch door with the spare key. He breathed in the cool, welcoming smell of familiarity. Safe. Gordon was safe. He hadn't a care in the world as he took his hair out of the days old ponytail, and made a B-line straight to his restroom. Shower. He needed to get this weeks of grime off of his frame. He felt absolutely disgusted at himself as he turned to see his dirty frame in the mirror. He was an absolute mess.

He quickly ripped off his clothes he has been stuck in for a week which now reeked of sweat, blood, and alien guts. Note to future Gordon, just throw those away. He had another black turtle-neck anyways, and he always hated khakis. He quickly turned on the shower waiting impatiently for the water to get to the right not to hot, but not to cold temperature. He soon stepped in feeling the sweet relief of the warm water cleaning off the memories of the week. He frankly just collapsed to sit on the shower floor. Future Gordons problem, and not his. Brain fuzzy, he sat there for god knows how long. Soon the water began to get colder, and colder. Gordon kept turning the cold water knob trying to keep it around the same temperature until he couldn't turn it anymore. That was his cue to get up and wash himself, and his hair. God his hair. He was tempted to just chop it off right there, but he had spent so much time growing it out. Testosterone doesn't aid in wanting to grow it out. He sighed as he shakily got up from the shower floor and reached for his hair products. He followed his shower routine. Absent-mindedly feeling relief as he scrubbed at his scalp, and body. Even though he was so sore from the days of torture he had just endured absolutely nothing was able to disturb the pure bliss of this single shower.

He let out a heady sign bending down to turn off the shower. Gently shaking the water from his legs, and stepping onto the soft bath mat. The cold air hit the water still on his body, and plummeted him into a sharp, and welcoming cold. Steadying his breathing he slowly did his hair routine before wrapping the towel around his waist. He was half tempted to just walk out buck naked, and make his trek to his room. Actually? Fuck it, hes dry anyways. He discarded the towel to the pile of the destroyed clothes from Black Mesa. He walked to his room without a care in the world. Thankful to feel the wonderfully soft textured carpet beneath his battered feet. He could just collapse into bed and not wake up for a week. Well he had the decency to go slip on some new boxers before crashing. He hadn't been able to achieve that good of sleep in what had felt like forever. Hell, he didn't even know what time he crashed at the day before. Well shit it's not like he had a coherent sleep schedule anyways, and he has time to mend it anyways. He rolled over looking at the milky blue sky it was either dawn, or dusk. He looked out and saw the moon which indicated to him that it was indeed, dawn. Well Gordon can start his day early, right? He said to himself before realizing in a panic. His fucking cats. Where the fuck were they?! He ran down the stairs to see that he had luckily set up the self-filling feeders for them, with the accompanied water dish. He about broke down into tears at the relief as he heard the jingling of one of them approaching. Actually all of them approaching. He just fell back onto the floor letting the three cats cuddle up to their dad who had been missing for a week now. They sure did miss him. The eldest one taking the task to place her paws on his chest and butting him in the face. Followed by the plumper orange adolescent rubbing his arm. Then finally the middle child of the crew staring at him from beside his left leg. He was so thankful for his parents babysitting Joshua for the next…. Oh fuck. He quickly, but gently removed the cat from his lap scrambling for his phone in the kitchen. Fuck fuck fuck was all his brain kept repeating as he saw the multitude of missed calls from his family. The guilt felt like a damn rock in his throat as he hit the call button. Not even but two rings in. 

"GORDON?" A frantic woman's voice could be heard over the phone. He… fuck hes crying. Sobbing now openly into the phone.

"I am." He hiccuped "I'm sorry." At that he just broke down, finally being able to talk to someone familiar after days.

"Are you okay? Are you safe? Gordon?" He could hear the worry in his sweet mother's voice. She was so kind to him. So supportive, and loving. She was here for him. Everything's okay Gordon.

"I'm okay? Physically?" He looked at himself. Despite the many bruises, and. Oh god. He stared at the scar on his arm. Flexing his hand to make sure it wasn't some sick, and fucked up illusion. "Yeah I'm okay physically. Not so sure about mentally tho." He chuckled dryly, his chuckle didn't fool his apparently omnipotent mother. 

"Gordon what happened? We were worried you died after not returning calls. I mean, I was terrified! You had me already worried mentioning that damn experiment, you were gone for a week Gordon!" She gave him the loving, and worried earful. God now he knows who he got it from. He continued to softly sob as he sat the phone on the countertop. He just couldn't hold it with how bad his hands were shaking.

"I know, I know, I know." He repeated to her. Grounding himself with the cat who inched closer to him. They weren't supposed to be on the counter, but he could give less of a shit right now. "Joshua's okay? Right?" He focused on the focus of his anxiety. His son. Joshua Freeman. Five years old. A mini look-alike to Gordon. Just as curious too.

"Joshua is safe, albeit worried about you. He caught me, and your father talking about you." His father? Step father. Shit he forgets she calls him his father. Whatever. Now is NOT the time Gordon.

"Thank god." He mumbled half to himself. "I don't think I can take him back already. I wish I could, but I can't mom." The guilt in his throat came back with a vengeance. There he goes. He just cried into the phone with his mother consolidating him from the other end of the line. He just wanted to hold his baby, and pretend everything was okay. That would be a lie though. C'mon Gordon suck it up. Steadying his breathing, one, two three… He's okay, everything's okay.

"I understand honey, please call us if you need to. Take care of yourself." Her tone was one of pure love, and worry for her son. Gordon felt at ease, but still hiccuping from his crying. "We can keep Josh as long as you need, but he wants to see you very badly." Tone still soft but coaxing. He could do that. He just didn't trust himself watching Josh in his current state.

"How about this coming Monday? Is that okay with you?" He picked up the phone hovering it in front of his mouth. Still sniffling here and there as he could hear her whisper to a perky Joshua in the background. He couldn't help to smile, Joshua was so full of spunk, and love for life. 

"He said yes, but he wants to talk to you." She chuckled into the phone.

"Well put him on!" Gordon, lighting up getting to talk to his boy. After a few muffled sounds he heard the phone shift owners.

"DADDY!!!" Joshua squealed over the phone in excitement. His heart melted into mush hearing the happiness in his voice.

"Howdy Joshie!" He couldn't help but smile feeling a few happy tears stroll down his cheeks. Damn after all that sobbing and he still wasn't out of the woods yet. "How are you baby?" He said cheerily, shifting to sit on the countertop, and allowing the cat to lean into his lap.

"I am good! Pawpaw and me went on the four wheeler! We saw coyotes! They were so cooooool!" He drew out his last word then giggled "Are you okay daddy?" The question caught Gordon off guard.

"Im fine Joshie. Just very, very tired, and not feeling too great." He chuckled trying to hide his saddened tone. Wishing to pick up Josh and hold him for eternity. He wanted to make sure he was there, and safe. That can't happen right now though, Gordon needs time to fix himself up. "I'm coming to see you on Monday okay? I can't pick you up for a while though. Is there anything you need from home?" Gordon pried wondering if he needed his switch, or more clothes. His parents house was practically Joshua's second home so he should be okay.

"I'm aaaaaaaaaalllll good!" He stretched out the word with a giggle. God this little boy was the light of his life. The cats could only wish to compare to Joshies fun filled aura. Gordon chuckled along with his son.

"Well if that's the case I'll see you in a few days partner!" He cheerily added over the phone.

"Okay! I love you dad!" He said making a little kiss noise at the end of it. Gordon couldn't help but laugh some more. He did a pretty good job with Josh. Soon he heard the phone get handed back to his mother.

"So it's set then hun?" She said as soon as she got the phone back.

"Yes ma'am. I will see you all Monday afternoon?" He realized he didn't set a time so he made sure to add that.

"Of course Gordon! Me, and Josh will be here." He could hear her relief. Probably happy to see her son again after this big scare. 

"Okay I will see you then. Love you mom." He said relaxing on the counter

"Love you too honey." She said before finally hanging up. God how long had it been?

He looked outside noticing it was sprinkling outside. Soft clouds filled the once milky blue sky. He propped open the window breathing in the smell of rain. Nothing was more calming than that, and well he was going to need it. He was soon startled by a knocking at his door. He hadn't ordered anything, it wasn't mail day, who the HELL was knocking. He took the 9mm off the counter. A trans, mixed, single father wasn't NOT going to have a gun. He pocketed it, holding it, and with finger on the trigger incase this was a bad encounter. The knocking returned once again right before he peeped out a crack in the door. He slammed it shut from the sight, and falling backwards. Oh fuck, oh shit, fuck fuck fuck. The 9mm slid across the floor in his startle. He scrambled to grab it, fully in a stance now to put some holes in the mother fucker outside of his door. 

He flung the door open, the cats scattering as he did so. He had his gun pointed ready to unleash lead hell on the villan outside his door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled. No he screamed.


	2. Returning From the Dead Sucks. [Benrey]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn did he have to wake back up in this shithole? He just wants fucking out of here, and to see the world! To do that he has to find Tommy though. Tommy will know what to do! He always does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benrey centric chapter! I won't do these as often since this will be a mostly Gordon perspective fic! However I feel it adds some good context, and its pretty funny. So here ya go!

Fuck. Ow. Shit. Well revival sucks big time. More than the other times. Lots of pain. Not cool, and definitely not epic. Even more so. Where the hell am I.

Benrey managed to get onto his back. How in the hell did he manage to make it back to the now abandoned Black Mesa facility when he died on Xen. Well that's some-what better than waking up there. However no one's around. Where does he go? He's never been outside Black Mesa before, and that means there's nothing out there for him to go to. 

After a while of regaining themselves they somehow manage to stand.

"Damn didn't have to fuckin, leave me. Lame ass." He mumbled to himself dusting off his sleeves, and readjusting his helmet. Well he better find the way out of here. Wherever that is…

He felt like he was walking forever before finding some place that opened up to the barren wilderness that surrounded the facility. Maybe if he… THERE! Their vision darted to a far away squared building surrounded by a long fence. That's probably where they went. The trek wasn't fun in the blistering heat, but it's better than being down there to dwell in his memories. Not a very epic gamer move to sit, and sob. Then eventually get left alone there. So he had to go. Plan once they got there? Find Tommy. Everyone else probably wouldn't be too happy to see him, and Tommy was his best friend! He would know what to do.

The building was towering over him at this point, and the shade provided a nice temporary comfort from the sun's direct sight. He peered around the corner to see the science team be guided to a long sleek black car. Well shit. Guess he's gonna be walking some more.

Somewhere along the way they decided to just temporarily shed their stupid fleshy form for the lighter skeleton one. Made it a bit easier on him. 

It was sunset by the time they made it to a…. A fucking chuck E cheese? Wh? Whatever, he just needed to get to Tommy. Find out what to do. Cool, cool. Just. Wait….

It felt like eternity, and seeing Tommy's dad stare at him for minutes on end wasn't fun. Can that fucker take a hint? God damn… Buzz off you weirdo… 

Eventually it became dark. Well not dark like scary dark. Just night. He peered in again seeing everyone was, wait where the fuck did they go? Did he zone out that long? Shit. 

He stormed around the building halting as he spotted Gordon talking to Tommy's dad. No one else in sight. Well fuck guess he'll have to- did he just teleport?! Where the hell did he go? Benrey looked around seeing if he could spot where they went. Long gone by now. Gordon was left standing in what they guessed were his clothes under the HEV suit. This probably wasn't going to end well. Whatever he just needs to get to Tommy. Plan? Follow Gordon, wait till morning, get him to call Tommy, Tommy gets Benrey. Perfect. 

Gordon was an absolute mess, but it was nice to see how giddy he got when he apparently saw his home. They watched as Gordon ran to the back, and dug for a spare key. He relished in just how much Gordon was happy to be home. It was nice! He watched as Gordon took out his ponytail gently fanning his hair out, and then disappeared behind a wall. Well guess it's time for the waiting game. 

Somehow they managed to sneak a few Z's before waking up to. Its fucking raining?! Just his luck! What the hell?! 

He retook his slightly average form and clambered out from his sleeping spot. Time to set his plan into motion. You got this Benny boy! Shakily, he walked up to Gordons door and knocked a few times. Is he still asleep? C'mon Gordon slowman hurry up. He knocked again before spotting the door cracking open, and then. Oh shit. He heard Gordon gasp as he fell to the floor, and scrambling for whatever he dropped. This wasn't going to end good was it…

He stood hands chilling in his pockets as he waited for him to open the door. Gordon in boxers holding a 9mm ready to unleash hell on him was NOT what he expected to see, but he wasn't complaining. Whatever he said went in one ear, and out the other. 

"Huh? Wuh?" He sputtered moving his hands to the don't fucking shoot me please position.


	3. Stand-off [Gordon, Tommy, Benrey.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell was he going to deal with this alien adversary outside his door? What the hell could happen to him? Probably death. The fucker came here to finish the shit job the military did right? Thats what was going to happen.

“Huh? Wuh?” Gordons adversary sputtered before raising their hands.

“I said, What are you doing here.” He tried his best not to allow the fear to permeate his voice. He was unsure how well his attempt worked, but Benrey didn’t seem to care.

“Well I uh, don’t have a phone. I kinda, um. Need to talk to Tommy.” They said with surprisingly no snarkiness in their tone. He has to stay on edge though. What if this is just a rouse? What if they’re here to finish the job? What would happen to Josh? Oh god. He’s going to be sick.

“You, uh good? Freeman?” The man shaped alien tilted their head slightly so the gun wasn’t pointing straight at their face. They eyeballed him, for all he knows this fucker could smell the fear pouring off of his frame.

“I’m fine! I ju- I…” He was tumbling over his words. “You. Stay there.” Keeping his eyes laser focused on Benrey.

“Wait hol’ up.” They wedged their foot in the door which sent Gordon tumbling back, and raising the firearm once again “Is there a uh, dry place I could chill? It’s kinda pouring out here.” Gordon hesitantly opened the door now noticing that they were indeed, drenched. 

“Back porch. You can go around.” Keeping up his cold, and authoritative tone with the man. He had slowly lowered the gun much to his fear. Hopefully he wouldn’t pull anything in his few moments it took to go wiggle the paper with Tommy’s number out of his tattered pants, and retrieve his phone. 

“Hella.” Was all they said before they removed their foot from the door. Gordon watched their blurry shape from the glass in the door leave in the direction of the back gate. Thank god.

He sat the gun on the counter, and quickly ran to the bathroom. Ravaging through his pockets he finally found the piece of paper with Tommy’s number on it. Skittering around the corner he snatched his phone from it’s spot on the counter, and with the speed of Hermes he typed in Tommy’s number as fast as his fingers could allow him. 

“Hello! Thomas Coolatta speaking!” His voice was like an angel humming a lullaby to his anxiety filled brain.

“Hi Tommy! It’s uh, me. Gordon.” How the fuck is he awkward on a phone call with the man who carried his half alive corpse through Black Mesa?!

“Oh! H-Hello Mr. Freeman!” His tone switched to a more content, and relaxed one. “What do you. You uh, Need?” God Gordon could kiss this man with how much relief he just granted him.

“Benrey. He’s here. I don’t know what to do man.” He tried not sounding completely exasperated, but his attempt failed miserably. 

“Oh! Oh… I will be on my way then! Are you okay till then? Or would you like me to stay on the line?” He was so sweet holy shit.

“Actually. He probably would want to talk to you, and I need to find something to calm the god awful panic attack I just had.” Good. Distract Benrey with his phone till Tommy got there. Perfect.

“Of course! Pu- uh Hand him over then!” He said to the worry stricken man on the other end of the line. With much dread Gordon walked to the sliding glass door, and peered at Benrey who was hunkered down on the outdoor furniture. He had somehow managed to turn on the fire pit without blowing the whole back porch up. They were seen sitting close to the flame, and just eyeballing the dance it was performing in front of their eyes. They snapped out of it however as Gordon shakily opened the door.

“It’s Tommy.” He held his arm through the crack presenting his phone to Benrey.

“Oh sweet. Thanks.” They took the phone from Gordons shaking hand. He retreated in as soon as the phone was out of his grasp. 

Okay, cmon Gordon. Go get your safe hoodie, and find the cats. He tried as calmly as he could to stagger to the gun on the counter, and keeping it held tight as he walked up the stairs leaving Benrey alone. Which probably wasn’t a good idea. It definitely wasn’t a good idea. It probably would end up in Gordon losing another limb right? Gman probably wouldn’t help him with another one either. Just don’t let it be his fucking right arm again. Relearning to steady his hand would be a nightmare. He couldn’t draw! Couldn’t game. Well he could. Stop worrying! God. Stupid, Stupid. 

He threw on the large, heavy, and very fluffy hoodie. It had been a comfort item ever since he accidentally ran across it during a standard thrifting trip. It was perfect. It even had interior pockets! It made him feel like some cool Russian mob boss, ha! He buried his face into the large soft arms of the jacket. It smelled like him. It was so wonderful. He would never admit that he barely washed the thing. C'mon it ruined the comforting smell! He can’t just wash it a million times over. He did whenever he got snot on it or anything, he’s not a complete nasty person! Standards. He has standards! He snapped out of his turmoil.

Mrrrrrow one of his cats chirped from his bedside. It was the eldest. An about 11 year old grey tabby. She was incredibly perceptive to Gordons lows. She was heaven in a cat's coat. Her small frame hopped up on the bedside next to him. 

“Hey Jessie.” Joshua named her. They adopted her about a year ago, and Josh took the chance to name her Jessie after the one cowgirl in Toy Story. She had an old name, but it was just “Kitty” so there was no real love put into it. Maybe there was, and Gordon was being judgy. Whatever. Jessie loved her new name, and was incredibly receptive to it. Therefore it didn’t really matter since Jessie liked her new name. She hopped onto his lap, and placed her paws on his chest asking politely to be held. Being held like a baby was her favorite thing. The other cats couldn’t stand it, but Jessie always asked to be held cradled in Gordons arms with her paws on his shoulders. It reminded him of a simpler, and calmer time. Peaceful. He buried his face into her coat, and nuzzled her gently. She bopped her head into his in an attempt to show it forward. He stood up with her still cradled in his arms. He did his usual back and forth pacing around his room. It helped to ground him, and tell him everything was alright. Just keep calm Gordon. It's okay. Tommy will be here soon don’t worry. 

That's when he heard the sliding glass door open.

Fuck.

He placed Jessie down gently on his bed, and grabbed the 9mm again. He quietly stepped to the door frame, and looked down at Benrey eyeballing a painting on his living room wall.

“Yo uh, can I use the bathroom? Please?” The alien looked at Gordon peeping out of his doorway. Oh thank fuck he wasn’t sneaking up here to kill Gordon. 

“Uh, first door across the stairs. Why do you need to use the restroom? I thought you weren’t human?” He was very confused why the hell would he only NOW need to use the restroom. Didn't need to go back in Black Mesa.

“I need to wring out my damn clothes. Didn’t uh, expect the rain to get that bad. Heh.” He seemed a bit embarrassed? That was a first. Fuck why did Gordon have to have high empathy fucking shit.

“Hold on.” He said to Benrey who was now definitely confused. He went back into his room pulling out an old, and faded XL Gorillaz hoodie. It was extremely comfortable, but he could at least cough up something. He then shuffled through his old pants finding a pair that was way too large for him. Dunno why he kept them for so long. He walked out and dropped the clothes over the railing. “I mentally cannot come down and give them to you. So there.”

“Oh, uh.” Benrey shuffled up and picked up the clothes before shoving his face into the hoodie. “Thanks. Good texture. Very cool. Can I uh, wear them?” 

“I wouldn’t have thrown them down there if I wasn’t going to let you wear them? I have a laundry hamper. I don’t just chuck my clothes onto the first floor.” He snorted at the question.

“Sweeeeet.” Was all he heard before Benrey retreated into the bathroom. Perfect fucking timing as he heard a car pull up to his house. The saint himself Tommy was here. Thank fucking god. Gordon rushed down the stairs still shakily holding the 9mm. Tommy was outside his door with a frog themed umbrella and sunkist at his side in a fun colored service dog Harness. 

“H-Hello Mr. Freeman!” He said giddily before stepping in, minding to shake off his umbrella before closing it. He set it adjacent to the door. He pulled Gordon into an unexpected, but very welcomed hug. “Y-you’re shaking? Are, uh. Are you okay?” Tommys concern was thick even though Gordon couldn’t see his face since he was still deep in Tommy’s embrace.

“No. I’m really not. Adrenaline still going pretty strong. Heh.” He tried to joke, but it just sounded like a sad excuse instead. Soon the bathroom door was heard unclicking.

“Yo’ we hugging it out? Pog.” He heard him say before he scrambled away from Tommy and behind the kitchen counter. “Never fuckin’ mind I guess. Thought we were, uh. Huggin’ it out? Freeman?” He seemed genuinely upset, but he wouldn’t let that fucker get near him right now. 

“Correction, Tommy hugged me. You weren’t invited.” God that sounded so fucking childish, but hopefully it got the point across. He spotted sunkist looking up and whining at Tommy. Tommy bent over and unhooked him, and allowed him to go over to the shaking Gordon. 

“She was uh, worried about you! Wants to make sure you're not going to have another panic attack. She knows how to do deep pressure therapy if that’s something that would help?” Tommy offered sweetly.

“Gotta keep my eyes uh. Yeah.” He gestured with his free hand to Benrey who was yet again eyeballing one of his paintings. So that's what he was looking at earlier. 

“Gordos what's this uh, painting called? Who's it by?” He seemed to genuinely inquire about the piece in front of him.

“It’s a memory painting. From when I went out to a lake years ago. I painted it before, well. Everything.” He quietly stuttered out as Tommy walked beside Benrey to look as well.

“You do art Mr. Freeman?” Tommy gazed at him with wide, inquisitive eyes. “This is stunning! The textures and color are so nice. It’s realistic without being super detailed, I adore it!” He faced back at the painting tilting his head to look at it from different angles. 

“Yeah it's pretty epic.” Benrey also less elegantly added to Tommy’s assessment.

“Oh, Thanks?” He had never really heard anyone inquire about the paintings in his home. Most were by him, while others were passed down from family. Typically the others were the ones people would inquire about. To which Gordon didn’t have much information which led them to believe the rest about the others.

“Did you give Benrey some clothes Mr.Freeman?” Gordon snapped out of his thoughts met by Tommy giving him a soft, and thankful smile.

“Yeah, he said he was gonna wring out his clothes, and my brain beat the shit outta me to just get him some of mine. I want the hoodie back eventually. Keep the pants. They’re too large for me now.” He finished off his statement in a matter of fact tone. He returned Tommy’s gaze and gave him a strained smile. Meanwhile Sunkist had wedged himself in between Gordons legs in an attempt to get him to steady himself, and not stand so stiff. Wasn't good for his back. He was startled by the noise of one of his bluetooth speakers booting up.

“You got fuckin’ bluetooth surround sound? This is fucking sick lmao.” Benrey said as he was poking at Gordons items. At least he didn’t smash it right?

“Don’t mess with them ple-“ he was cut off by his Spotify automatically kicking up and blasting edgy music from 10 years ago. It was a cover of Papa Roach's “Last Resort”. “God fucking damnit, wheres my phone?” He said having to speak louder over the music he couldn’t control. Benrey handed Tommy his phone. Tommy opened the lock screen and paused the music. 

“Here you go Mr.Freeman, sorry about that!” He shouldn't have to apologize for Benrey’s stupid dumbfuck actions, but he was doing so anyways.

“Its fine, you don’t have to apolo-“ again the speakers went off. Which meant Benrey found out how to unpause them and skip tracks. He skipped till stopping on one. Gordon raked his hands down his face. The song was enjoyable! He adored it. It was stuck in his head before everything went down, but it didn't aid his annoyance at Benrey. It was a cover of “Fly Me To the Moon” by one of his favorite artists. “Benrey can you fucking stop?” He snapped, turning it down remotely from his phone. 

“Hey the first time you called me by my name since I got here, first name basis now? Hell yeah.” He gave Gordon that wide toothy smirk, fuck hes gonna be sick again. Christ. “Just wanted to listen to some jamz bro, this song fucks.” He said. He was actually gently swinging to the music. The dude had a lovely voice who did the cover. Not too formal, slightly rough, but still lovely. 

“It’s still fucking rude to do that knowing how loud it was.” He scoffed “Also what the fuck are you talking about? I-“ he was cut off by his own thoughts this time. He hadn’t addressed Benrey by his name yet. Well guess he was the fucking rude one. Wait he wasn’t rude? He was justified! This fucker came to HIS house. To annoy HIM. HE was justified in being cold to them in the first place. “Guess I haven’t, sorry I guess?” He added that half assed sorry into the mix. Tommy sighed at seemingly the both of them, and rubbed his face with his hands.

“Whatever then. So we going to your place Tommy Boy?” Benrey put an arm over Tommys shoulders.

“We are! Gordon please don’t hesitate to call if you need me please. I- My house isn’t but a seven minute drive!” Damn Tommy lived close. That was a great thing. Maybe he could invite him over for a thank you meal later. 

“Of- yes, of course Tommy. Thank you so much.” Gordon nodded with his words. Tommy was such a fucking saint, and he couldn’t ever express how much it meant to him. With that Tommy whistled, calling over Sunkist to re harness them. He gave Benrey the umbrella, and just like that they were gone. 

Yaknow what? Nap time for Gordon. He fucking needs it.

He walked up the stairs catching the soft tune of “Paradise” by coldplay over the speakers in the living room. He gently turned up the song, and closed his door. He sat the 9mm on his nightstand (the far side, so he wouldn’t grab it by mistake.), and settled down on the bed. Jessie had remained in her spot and as soon as Gordon was nestled under the covers with his glasses off she took up her spot on the ridge of his hip.

Sleep came easily to him. He was too emotionally drained for the rest of the damn month.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Instagram and Deviantart!
> 
> DA - Harpyy  
> Insta - Harpyy.Art


End file.
